The present invention relates to an article transferring device and, in particular, to a mechanism for diverting pallets moving on a first conveying mechanism in a first direction to a second conveying mechanism in a second direction.
In existing conveying systems, where two conveyors intersect, essentially both conveyor mechanisms are duplicated in the region of intersection, e.g. rollers and axles conveying in the first direction and their associated drive mechanisms and rollers and axles conveying in the second direction and also their associated drive mechanisms. This leads to a complicated construction in this region which is expensive to produce and difficult to maintain because the space is crowded. The problem is increased where it is desired to provide means for lifting one conveyor mechanism relative to the other so as to select which mechanism is to convey articles away from the intersection.
The invention involves an article transferring device which is intended to at least partially solve the aforementioned problems. To give the reader a basic understanding of some of the advantageous features of the invention, following is a brief summary of preferred versions of the article transferring device. As this is merely a summary, it should be understood that more details regarding the preferred versions may be found in the Detailed Description set forth elsewhere in this document. The claims set forth at the end of this document then define the various versions of the invention in which exclusive rights are secured.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an article transferring mechanism for diverting articles travelling along a first conveying path to a second conveying path, said paths meeting at an intersection and said mechanism being arranged below said intersection and comprising conveying means defining upper surface regions arranged to move transversely of said first conveying path, wherein said transverse movement automatically raises said regions to engage an article at said intersection and to move said article in the direction of said second conveying path.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an article transferring mechanism for diverting articles travelling along a first conveying path to a second conveying path, said paths meeting at an intersection and said mechanism being arranged below said intersection, wherein said mechanism comprises rotating means having an asymmetrical periphery whereby, in a first rotational disposition of said rotating means, it does not operatively engage said article at said intersection and, in a second rotational disposition of said rotating means, it operatively engages said article.
Further advantages, features, and objects of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the invention in conjunction with the associated drawings